User talk:Imperialscouts
Live? You've never played online? thats interesting. but anyway, if you want to, and you get Live, tell me, and i'll play with you. Oh, and who doesnt like Mario games? ME!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 23:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Got it. My brother would tag along, of course. And for the Mario thing: even if you don't like them, you gotta at least respect them. They're a major reason why gaming is what it is today. But hey, even if not, it doesn't matter, this is about Left 4 Dead! I'm probably gonna make a new account and use the first month free, if that still works. But not for a while, my friend has my Left 4 Dead. Imperialscouts 03:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Love your picture! That's really great. Just wondering how you got that thing under your picture (the box where you can list your favorite characters, weapons, etc.) Sorry if its a stupid question, I'm new to this whole wikia thing. Thanks! 04:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC)nightmirage That'd be awesome if you could just put it on my page. I assume I would be able to fill it out then? --Nightmirage 05:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC)nightmirage Thank you muchly for the info box! =) --Nightmirage 21:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC)nightmirage Yeah, muchly is just something stupid I say. Hahaha sorry for the confusion. --Nightmirage 00:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC)nightmirage Re: Notes? Five Dog and I decided that it is in the Wiki's best interest that the Trivia become notes. Trivia is more a place for tiny ...well...trivial things. These trivial facts flooded pages and made them exceedingly long and 60% of them were pointless anyway. So we're changing them and getting rid of the more trivial things and focus on interesting topics that focus solely on the topic of the page. The trivia aren't gone for good though. We have a plan for all the trivial facts we get off the pages. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for reading it. Feel free to put it right on my talk page. Nightmirage 05:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Story Thanks for looking over it! There actually isn't a canon age for Louis that I'm aware of, so I needed to give him one. I thought he was tough. He's clearly younger than Francis who I'd place at about 35-37. Maybe early thirties? Idk. I don't want his interactions with Zoey to be ultra creepy. And the last names were mostly for my benefit, I s'pose. Bill is my least favorite of the original survivors, and he got a last name which I thought was rather unfair. So I wanted the others to have some too. Thanks again! I'll be updating it again soon(ish)...if I survive midterms... =) Nightmirage 06:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I updated my fanfic if you wanted to look at it. Haven't seen you around on the wiki for a while. Hope all is well in the world of Imperialscouts. Nightmirage 06:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you're back! Happy (incredibly belated) birthday! I understand about the job thing. I'll be starting one this summer once the semester is over. Thanks for looking over it! Nightmirage 03:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) HEY OY EDIT MY PAGES AGAIN AND YOUR DEAD. EXCUSE ME There always has to be one scum of the earth everywhere and its you. oh and my dads a cop so be careful.do not send me a message back BRING BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKER. I just need my information to stay on the pages because Rochelle does whisper witch the same as Zoey in GAME. I am talking about things in game that people have missed out and not put them in wiki. YOU YOU REALLY DONT SCARE ME YOUR JUST SOME PATHETIC TEEN ASSWIPE WHO SPENDS MOST OF HIS TIME THINKING THAT LEFT 4 DEAD IS REAL are you stupid or just insane. stop messaging me because I hate you. if yer want an enemy you have got one. thats how you treat all new members just like me INNIT hey hey 1 more thing how did you get them userboxes I currently don't have an Xbox live membership since my gold ran out =( I'm hoping to renew it this summer when I'll have time to play more because I won't have 8,000 papers to write. Thanks for the heads up!Nightmirage 20:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I se your talking to Nightmareidge I would like it if you didint thanks So it does work on Silver! I am clearly so knowledge about gaming (SARCASM). I added you!Nightmirage 20:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And thanks for fixing the quotation marks on Bill, Zoey, and Louis's pages. Templates and me = not friends.Nightmirage 20:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I left him a message about it. Creeeeeepy.Nightmirage 20:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 1 more thing 1 more thing your not even helping me get them userboxes on my page they arnt working I have no idea where they go and they just appear as links they dont appear as pictures like yours. Left4DeadFan I sent him a warning about his behavior however I can't ignore that you egged him on a bit. People like him often crave attention and you sending messages to him like you did only riled him up. So next time someone harasses you like that, don't reply to them, just report them and let an admin take care of it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm just saying that normally the best thing to do is completely ignore him all together in terms of talk page messages. You know? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, no permanent harm done. You didn't intentionally cause trouble so you aren't in trouble or anything. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, Im new here mind telling me how I can put a link on my username so that it goes to my home page. lol I dunno nothing bout this but please help. Funky P4ncake Hi Hi how are you. I guess you still hate me but I dont . Re: Xbox Live That would be great! Just let me know =) Nightmirage 20:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) That's fantastic! I bet you're happy to see your dad! Unfortunately, I probably won't be on much at all in July because my best friend who lives out of state is coming to visit for a few weeks. But I plan on buying Live in August, so we will definitely get to play together then! =) Nightmirage 03:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How come we hey. how come we can no longer ask questions on the question boxes anymore are are we mates still or enemies. Cool whats your gamertag and i'll send a friend request or i'll give you mine. My gamertag is LastSurvivorXx its spelt like that if you want to send a friend request. hey please could you send me a friend request or do you want me too. I hate Tanks! Didn't you used to Hate Rochelle for several different reasons? Or am I thinking of someone else? Chris Thorpe 13:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I was looking for someone else and I thought you was them, because that Person hated her making a joke over a dead ally and I wanted to show them something. No worries. Chris Thorpe 17:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi stranger! I've been doing pretty well-very busy with school. I do have a one month subscription to LIVE that I'm waiting to use. See, I have two twenty page term papers for this semester (I hate everything) so my free time = none. I do have a 48 hour that I'm saving to use when The Sacrifice comes out. I'd really love to play online with you sometime! You should definitely look for me the weekend after The Sacrifice comes out. And thanks for the message! =) Nightmirage 23:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Censorship No harm done, (now that i know it was an accident i guess its kind'a funny thinking about it) just dont let it happen again if you canHengara 17:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I did a quick check on your most resent edits but all i could find was one on the millitary page so people have probably fixed your edits allready, PS: i fixed the one thing one the millitary Hengara 18:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't see a damn thing! I'm onna case too, Scout. Chris Thorpe 17:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) No worries ;)! Chris Thorpe 17:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, Scout. I followed all your edits and cleared up what your Computer hit. Partial credit to Hengara and an Anonymous Contributor who reverted one edit themselves. Chris Thorpe 17:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Accidental censorship Don't worry, I've already seen you mention it on a few other places. Is it software or just an application on her browser? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sacrificial Gameplay I'm not sure which game I'm getting it for yet. Either way I can't wait to get it! I won't get to play till this weekend, unfortunately, but I'll be on like all weekend. Maybe we can finally play together?! =) And I know you're a fellow Louis/Zoey fan, so I'd like to just express how happy I am about what Louis said before he was about to sacrifice himself!!! No one else wants to hear about my excitement. =D Nightmirage 20:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) That's fine! I usually play the first one anyways because its still my favorite. Nightmirage 21:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC)